Plug to insulate absorption zone during well drilling consisting of a bend-filamentary filler and a drilled-out load arranged to be located in position is known in the art (RU, Patent 2018631); the bend-filamentary filler is made as a bundle that may be unbent in the cement slurry flow, wherein one end of bend-filamentary filler is rigidly connected with the load to be drilled out
The drawbacks of the known plug are the complexity of its structure and complexity of its positioning in the well.
Plug to insulate absorption zone during well drilling consisting of bend-filamentary fillers of various density and a load made of the material to be drilled out is known in the art (RU, Patent 2049909), wherein the fillers contain bands of different sizes and are made as a bundle, one end of the bundle is rigidly connected with the load end part and the fillers with density less than 1 g/cm3 are connected with the load central part and the fillers with density more than 1 g/cm3 are connected with the load periphery. The drawback of the known plug is the complexity of its structure.
The design of a packer consisting of a case made of easily deformable material is known in the art (SU, Patent 1199905); a case-deforming substance (made as blasting charge) as well as a substance impeding liquid passage are placed in the case; the liquid-passage impeding substance is made as a substance hardening at excessive temperatures, and the second substance is porophore.
This engineering solution may be used as closest analogue of the invention proposed. The drawbacks of the known packer are the complexity of its structure and complexity of its positioning in the well.